User blog:The Wayward Daughter/Marvel Tier Tributes
Marvel Tier UNDER CONSTRUCTION - Collab Tier w/TheAmericanDream Backstory: Long ago, in a world known today as Planet Earth, a group of men and women worked for an agency known as SHIELD. From this agency, there was a particularly special group of men and women known as the Avengers, who protected our planet from universal harm. Over the years, this special group of extraordinary men and women settled down and had children. But eventually, SHIELD started foreseeing through the government's actions and determined that a civil war was to come. Fearing the carnage that this war produced, SHIELD and the Avengers reached an agreement: over the next ten years, the Avengers would send their infant children into the future, safe from the destruction and war, safe to grow up in peace. Or so they thought.... Timothy Banner (COMPLETE; Child of Bruce Banner) Tim tim rl.jpg Age: 17 District: 3 Ideas: Seems shy, but it's to hide his anger. Timothy attempts to see he world peaceful, but it's all fuzzy and green. He's also a genius Inspiration: "Dark Side of Me" by Coheed and Cambria Blair Stark (Child of Tony Stark) Brianda rl.jpg Age: 16 District: Capitol Ideas: She's a child prodigy, genius and fierce. She wants to be the best and won't take second place for an ideal answer. Inspiration: TBA Jari Odinson (Child of Thor Odinson) Jarl rl.jpg Age: 18 District: 1 Ideas: He's got his daddy's good looks, but his mommy's personality. He's honorable and down-to-earth for a Career. What Jari wants is peace, justice and a couple pints of ale. Inspiration: TBA Catalina Rogers (Child of Steve Rogers) Catalina rl.jpg Age: 12 District: 8 Ideas: Most adorable child to grace this earth, she looks cute and has a heart of gold. Just don't say she's useless, otherwise she will literally make you that way. Inspiration: TBA Steve Coulson (Child of Phil Coulson) victor_rl.jpg Age: 14 District: 12 Ideas: He's always wanted to be like his father, brave, strong and honorable, but he was born deaf, so he feels trapped from the rest of the outside world. His best friend is Deanna Hill. Inspiration: TBA Deanna Hill (Child of Maria Hill) deanna_rl.jpg Age: 14 District: 10 Ideas: She's feels rather secure of herself and is often a leader among the kids in District 10. Deanna is also understanding and caring of others. Her best friend is Victor Coulson Inspiration: TBA Ekaterina Romanoff (Child of Natasha Romanoff) ekaterina_rl.PNG Age: 13 District: 13 Ideas: Like her mom, she was brought up on extensive military training, and eventually she became the best fighter of all the girls in 13. Underneath her stern personality, she's actually really kind and has a good heart. Her best friend is Nathaniel Barton. Inspiration: TBA Nathaniel Barton (Child of Clint Barton) nathaniel_rl.jpg Age: 13 District: 6 Ideas: He's a bit of a prankster and is more light-hearted than his friend. Nevertheless, he's still a threat since he's been trained to use a bow since birth. His best friend is Ekaterina Romanoff. Hadley Fury (Child of Nick Fury) hadley_rl.jpg Age: 18 District: 11 Ideas: He's basically a cocky leader who's your typical Career jerk. He thinks that he's better than the other Avenger children because his dad was the director of the Avengers. Will ally with the Careers over the Avenger kids. Emrys Masters (Child of Wanda Maximoff) emrys_tribute_rl.jpg Age: 15 District: 2 Ideas: She's a tough-as-nail Career tribute who will do anything to achieve victory. However, unlike Hadley and Brianda, if Emrys makes a mistake, she accepts that she was wrong, moves on and tries to improve. She has an older brother named Pietro Masters. Stein Maximoff (Child of Pietro Maximoff) stein_rl.jpg Age: 17 District: 5 Ideas: Stein is intelligent, but caring towards those who are like family to him. He seems shy, but underneath he's a brilliant boy that has potential to be great. His twin sister is Jemma Maximoff. Category:Blog posts